Legend of Zelda: The birth of the fourth goddess
by ZOMBIEKILLALL
Summary: this is my first story this is when the 3 links come together and a new evil that has great power


Legend of Zelda: The birth of the fourth goddess  
  
Soon after the wind walker invent. The two hero lay on the sea. They looked for the new land and new possible but no use. All was lost they seen bubbles appear. A dark women appear. she looked like ganondorf but a new and improved of him. She say "You!!! you think your legends can stop evil think again. More bubbles appear. The Boat was shaking and got pulled away. The temple of light appeared out from the sea. Than the castle of Hyrule. than the market. The dark woman known now "The Dark goddess" taken over the castle and temple. Dark vines was growing out of the castle into the sea. "You will die My power is to new for your trifoces that why I taken over HAHAHA"  
  
Link: no this cant be what happing of is apart of Hyrule in the middle of the sea.  
Tetra: I do not know we have to talk to Red lion.  
Link: he ask Red lion what is going on he said I do not know. I will fight her with my sword. she did not met the Hero of Wind!.  
  
Link got off his boat and swim to the island. he cut threw the vines and want to the dark castle. he gotten far to the goddess room. She was thier waiting. I know your every move I could feel your every movement. You are so stupid You think you could stop me HA. Link swing his sword at her and cutting her she flew to the other side of the room. Oh god I lose how can this be. Just playing is it my turn. she throw a powerful dark energy ball. Link try to reflect it but it was to strong for the sword. Link fall to the floor he pulled out the bow and light arrows. Take this. He fired all of his arrows. but out of the dark misted she was still their not feeling a thing. she fired a dark arrow at him. It shot him he flew back of the room. She was powering up another dark ball but this time it kill the hero of wind. All of a sudden a light arrow appear out of no were it landed on the dark ball and exploded in her hand. It is the Hero of Time he was a better fighting experience. he came running at her with full force he slash her two times. she kicked him back a couple feet. he got up with rage. She pulled out a dark whip. Slash him and left his feet up he landed on his neck. Little Link came up to her and stab her in back. she pulled it out like it was a nothing. she slash him in his face he fall to the floor faint from the fighting. Older Link got up still willing to fight. She whip with sword from his hand and moved away from him. he punch her a couple times and finally he did around house kick right to her head with all the force he got. Luckily their was window behind she fall out and turn to mist. but he knew that was not the end of it cant be. He fall to the floor dizzy from the fight. Little Link woken so did older Link at the same time. Little Link blooding from the dark arrow. Older link all bruise from the fight. We have to find some fairy here I have some little Link said. They both recover well.  
  
Little Link: We have to walk together that women did even feel it when we talk.  
Order Link: Who is she i just woken up from the temple of light it was dark and I fight my way up here but this castle is in when I'm younger how is this castle still here am i in the middle or something I do know I'm confused but we have to work together to beat her and get back to normal.  
Little Link: Right we have to work together.  
Tetra runs in asking what happen!!! she see little link hurt. than it gotten dark. A bright light a appear. Links you have to work together somehow this woman is messing up with the balance of the legend world. Mean that you guys should not met If she keep on going with this the worlds will slide together but and lead nothing but chaos. The trifoces will disappear and nothing can save it. Now this is your job to destroy her but he guys are weak alone and two is not enough. you all have to meet the "Hero of the golden land" he is one of the oldest legends not that powerful like you guys but his magic is more useful and more spell. you three have to work together to destroy her this is the last choice for all u worlds.  
  
The dark disappear and they all wonder the Hero of golden land. they walk out of the castle area and outside it is no longer than the sea it is land but it is so cold and dark and tall grass no sunlight. they start walking. Tetra triforce start lighting up so does the Links ones to. A green cloth kid jumped out with his rubber sword. Older Link fight back. little Link out and say "Hero of the golden land" They both stop. after they withdraw there swords they talk and they all agreed to help each other. We needed to do a plan all something we are all strong in are different ways. They all start to practice hard sword fighting, Magic ,. Tetra said " We have the triforce we can use to seal her in the dark realm but only if she is weak. After they are done they start marching to the castle. The goddess was their. she looked kind of worried because she will be fighting three Links. " Please you think you can come up here and beat u wish. She pulled out her whip. Everyone faze 1. Little and Order Link start running at out her one to the right one to the left. Hero of golden land shot the super arrow and hit her. Both Link start hitting her at the same time. She flow back. She whip older Link sword right out of his hands. Than she grab his arm and pulled him toward her. "You think you can win against me" The whip wrap around his neck holding him soft. He yelled open the Realm with all put thier hands together and contacted the gods. Than it open. Link pulled the whip out of her hands. He hold her and his arms. You are not going anywhere. He pulled out the master sword and stab her in the back stabbing him to. Than he pulled out the long sword did the same thing but stabbing him. I'm sorry son she say in a soft voice. Than they both want in and Link never came out. The Temple start cracking so did the Castle. The god of Hyrule appeared. You guys did well but Hero of Time was lost. I will send u guys back before you all die in this evil place  
  
They will want back to there times and forget all what happen... 


End file.
